


should’ve never left

by metalzx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is stupid, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno, Kidnapped Hinata Shouyou, Kidnapping, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, My First AO3 Post, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Hinata Shouyou, Slight kagehina, WHAT TAGS DO I PUT, Worried Kageyama Tobio, how does this app work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalzx/pseuds/metalzx
Summary: “it’s not like i was getting any sleep anyways, so i might as well.” the boy mumbles under his breath as he continues to convince himself that this was a good idea.it wasn’t.it wasn’t a good idea.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	should’ve never left

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️hi so i personally have no idea how trigger warnings work but this is just in case. the story doesn’t contain any ab*se or anything like that, just a cloth put to hinata’s mouth. i want all my readers to feel comfortable so if i messed up with any trigger warnings then please let me know in the comments⚠️
> 
> enjoy reading !!

shoyo hinata has always wondered what it was like to be one of ‘those’ kids. 

you know, the ones that misbehave, never listen to their parents, etcetera etcetera.

the “naughty kids” as his mother likes to put it.

it’s not like he wants to follow their footsteps or anything like that, he just finds it crazy that those type of people actually exist, and occasionally wonders what a day in the life of one is like.

if he were to be honest, his life is pretty f*cking boring.

i mean, of course he has volleyball, but that’s, like, the only exciting thing going on for him.

not once has he ever had a moment where he’s like: “i probably shouldn’t be doing this...you know what? f*ck it.”

well, he has, but it always ends up with him chickening out, so instead he ends up saying: “i shouldn’t be doing this..i’ll get in huge trouble.”

and to him, that’s really boring.

he doesn’t wanna be that one person who’s always hearing “yOu MuSt Be FuN aT pArtieS” from others.

and my _god_ he hates it when people say that.

so, here he is, writing on a crumpled sheet of paper as to why he was gone just in case he never got back.

oh shoot, i forgot to mention,

**he’s sneaking out of his house.**

-

it’s cold. _really really_ cold.

which, i mean, makes sense, since winter is right around the corner...

but still, it’s cold. i hate the cold.

...

i sounded like kageyama just now.

actually, speaking of kageyama, he’s been acting different lately.

and by different i mean _really_ different.

he’s being nice to me.

that’s right, you heard me,

N I C E.

never in a million years would i ever put the words ‘nice’ and ‘kageyama’ together.

yet here we are.

it’s so weird. and kinda scary.

what’s going on in that head of his?

...

wait where am i even going?

waitwaitwaitwait

pause for a moment.

WHERE AM I EVEN GOING??????

i was too busy talking to myself that i hadn’t even noticed where i was headed.

nice work, shoyo.

lets just hope there’s a street sign somewhere around here.

god, if only suga or daichi were here, i would’ve never gotten lost in the first place.

heck, i probably should’ve broughten the whole team with me. i wouldn’t have gotten lost _and_ i would actually have fun. 

i’m not saying daichi and suga themselves are boring or anything like that, it’s just that they kinda remind me of a married couple, and parents don’t let their kids sneak out, so they probably wouldn’t even let me—

oh my god.

oh no.

oh my god oh no nononononono

there’s a cloth over my mouth.

someone put a

oh my god 

i’m getting kidnapped.

oh my god please no i should have never left 

the grip is so strong i can’t get out

i can’t get out

i can’t 

i shouldn’t have gone out

oh my god what is wrong with me why did i leave

i feel dizzy

why is it dizzy

i can’t 

**27 missed calls from “bakayama😡”**  
**103 texts from “bakayama😡”**

**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> sorry if that was cringey or the writing style was weird i don’t know what i’m doing
> 
> this was just for fun
> 
> instagram- niersfuture  
> tumblr- marwa2k1
> 
> <3


End file.
